In My Eyes
by MyTurnToTellTheStory
Summary: Lizzie is acting different than usual. At least, that's what Gordo thinks. Wht he wants to know is, why did she kiss him again and did she mean it? I'm really bad at summaries R&R please. I don't know where this is going, so any suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be right after the kiss in Rome. Right after. Not a typical LG fanfic, it's a little different. R&R!**

Gordo just walked back inside from the balcony after a moment about thinking of what had just happened. They walked down the stairs and were speechless, trying to think of what to say. It wasn't until they got on the elevator until either of them spoke.

"Gordo," Lizzie said, "You know what I hate?" He looked at her. "Riding in an elevator with me?" "No. People who say they love someone but don't mean it. Do you have any idea how many people just say it on occasion? Like, "Hello" or "Goodbye?" They may not even mean it, but if they like someone a lot, they just say that they love them. Why? Because it makes the other person feel good. It calms someone down if they're mad. It makes someone crying smile." she blurted out. "That was… out of the blue. Well, I think that those people are just plain rude. I mean, if they're getting someone's hopes up, and then 10 seconds later figure out that they don't really love them, they're getting the other person's hopes up. I hate that, too."

"So, would you believe me if I said that I-" Lizzie said as the elevator door opened and a very loud (and big) Italian guy walked into the elevator, making it hard for Lizzie and Gordo to get out. They were squeezed together as the guy tried to make space for them.

"Wow, I never knew that people can get that big," Lizzie said. "Don't be cruel. People come in all shapes and sizes." Gordo said. "So what were you going to say before he came in?" Gordo questioned. She motioned for him to sit on the only empty couch in the lobby. Everyone else at the party was crowding all of the other areas.

"It was nothing," she said. Changing the subject, she said, "Remember Ethan's murder mystery party? The one where he had to have it at my house because of giant cockroaches?" Gordo smirked. "Yeah. I remember. What about it?" "When we were out on the porch, and you were going to ask me something, but my dad interrupted, what were you going to say?"

"I… I… was going to ask-"

"-I already know what you were going to ask."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you asked?"

"I wanted to make sure that you knew what you were going to say. Even if what I think is different than what you were going to say, I just wanted to make sure that you remember, anyway."

"O.K."

Lizzie, who was now jumping from topic to topic, now was making Gordo more nervous than he already was. "Why is it that we are always nervous around each other? You were never nervous around Brooke, and I wasn't as nervous with Ronnie or Frankie or Aaron than as I am with you." "There's a difference," Gordo said. "Is there?" Lizzie said, and then kissed him. She was being really strange that day, and her timing was terrible. "Are you ok? I think you need to go to sleep. Come on," he said, and tried to get Lizzie up to her room. _What is going on with her? _


	2. Chapter 2

Up in Lizzie's hotel room, Gordo watched over Lizzie as she rested. "She really has had some night," he said to himself, looking at her sleep. "She sure has," said Kate, who was walking in. "Maybe I should

just let her rest," Gordo said, making an attempt to leave. "No, wait," Kate smiled. "Stay," she said. After seeing Lizzie and Gordo being so close, she had to put a stop to it. "I love you," she said. "WHAT?

Kate, you don't know what you're saying. Maybe you should get some rest, too." "I saw you and Lizzie kissing in the lobby today. And then you said that she must've not been feeling well afterward. Did you

say that because you don't like her back? I know that you used to like Lizzie. Maybe you just can't wait for her anymore. You need someone who can react faster instead of waiting for years. I can do that."

Kate looked at Gordo with passion. "Look, you have no idea what you're saying. It's like, 1:00 in the morning, and you must be really sleep deprived. Get some rest, okay?" "Aw, that's so sweet, you care

about me. Alright, sweetie pie, I'll see you in the morning." she said. "You know what? I said the same thing to Lizzie. Does that make ant difference to you?" "It's ok. I've seen plenty of people who like more

than one person at a time. But Lizzie can't be everything you want her to be; she's confused aboout her feelings. But me, I'm willing to go out with you. I know what I want, and I'll do anything to get it."

"KATE! I don't like more than one person right now," Gordo said. Kate just batted her eyelashes. "So that means you're over Lizzie?" "I WAS NEVER OVER LIZZIE! I love her," he whispered loudly so

he wouldn't wake Lizzie. Little did he know that Lizzie was listening the entire time. She felt the need to make it clear to Kate that she loved Gordo as well, so she leaped up, and said, "Kate! Just back off of

him, ok? If he doesn't like you, then stop trying to convince him to love you! It doesn't work. Trust me, I've tried." And at that, Kate just stormed out of the room. But before she did, she said, "I'm moving

into Gordo's room tonight. Gordo's going to have to sleep here tonight with you because all you want to do is be with eachother." Then, she packed, left, and only came back with Gordo's suitcase. "Oh, and

Lizzie, about what I said about you turning into a pumpkin when we get back? Instead, I'm gonna make you a squash!"

"So, I guess we're roomates now?" Lizzie said, trying to lighten the mood. "I guess you're feeling better," Gordo smiled as he unpacked. "You know, Kate was trying to make a move on me. I would never

go out with someone like her. Not even if I got paid with a million dollars," "I'm glad to hear that," _Oops... I didn't meant ot say that!_ "You are?" "Y..yeah. I couldn't stad to see you fall for someone" _other _

_than me_ "Like her." "Thanks for looking out for me," he said. "Like you've done for me all of these years?" he laughed. "Yeah, like that." Lizzie started to pack for the plane ride home. "You know, the ride's

not until later on tonight," Gordo said, looking at his watch. "It's 2:00 in the morning." Lizzie just shrugged. "So what does Mrs. Ungermeyer have planned for the last day in Rome?" "It's a free day for

everyone to explore." "No chaperones, notheing like that?" "Nope. Mrs. Ungermeyer even said that she'd be sleeping the entire day." Lizzie just plopped on her bed. "Cool," she said, and then dozed off to

sleep.


End file.
